


Always clean your silly straws

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Some Fluff, Some angst, Vomiting, not described in any detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Virgil, what on earth are you doing up at this hour?” Logan’s voice scared Virgil, and he looked up in horror at the bespectacled side in front of him. Logan’s face didn’t betray his thoughts as his eyes flickered between the water bottle filled with chocolate milk, Virgil's pajamas, and his tearstained face.Logan looked down at his feet as he carefully sifted through his thoughts. Virgil was frozen with tears falling down his face, seeming almost like a scared child-OhVirgil is a little, something carefully hidden from his fellow sides. However, one night he accidentally makes himself ill from not washing his silly straw well enough. Logan is awake and really would like his fellow side to calm down.





	Always clean your silly straws

Virgil had been on his phone when he heard the alarm he’d set go off. He looked at the clock; 11:00, everyone would be asleep, perfect. He took his jeans off quickly, excited to replace them with his Nightmare Before Christmas jammie. He pulled them on, immediately feeling lulled into littlespace. Adulting was so tiring, Virgil was happy to just unwind. He turned Black Cauldron on and fished out his stuffed cat Viola, sitting himself criss-cross applesauce on the floor with his kitty in his lap. 

Virgil had been regressing to the age of two or three for about eight years, since he turned twenty. Eight years hiding this other part of himself was difficult. He had, however, gotten good at it. He didn’t have a sippy cup, but he used a water bottle with a hole at the top, in which he put a swirly straw that came with a drink they had bought at Disney world.None of the others ever used the straw, so they never realized that it would go missing from the drawer from time to time. The fact that the swirls in the straw were shaped like Mickey’s head secured him into littlespace, usually. He also had two Pacis, both actually made for toddlers, but Virgil didn’t care much, they did the job fine. Virgil had hidden them in his old hoodie he never wore anymore, the old black and gray one he’d worn so long. Virgil’s other little things were few and far between. He’d stolen a disney coloring book, knowing with how many Roman had it wouldn’t be missed. He had a picture book he didn’t even try to read, just focusing on the pretty pictures. Other than those things, the only thing he had was youtube, to listen to other littles or caregivers to get the impression he wasn’t alone.

 

With so few little things, There was not much he could do. So he added another activity; eating snacks. These were often some kind of zebra cakes or muffins, though right now it was a box of frosted animal crackers. The animal crackers, water bottle and mickey straw were all in the kitchen though. So he’d have to get them. He looked at the door.

Better go get them

Virgil was hungry

But was he hungry enough?

Barely, but yes. He paused the movie and slowly opened his door to be sure a monster wasn’t on the other side. There wasn’t…. Yet. this thought had him scurrying out of his room, crowding himself against the wall by the light switch. The dark was scary to the little, but what if the light turning on woke one of the others?

Or got the attention of a monster downs-

Well, that wasn’t helping. He skittered down the stairs without turning a light on, running quietly to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, delighted by the sight of two half gallon bottles of chocolate milk, one of which had just enough left to fill his water bottle. He placed the milk on the table and hoisted himself onto the counter in darkness, feeling around until his hand emerged with the water bottle. Now, Virgil was very clever usually, but little Virgil was basically an actual child. So of course he didn’t wash the cup before he filled it, and he just left the empty milk container on the table as he screwed the top back on. Virgil grabbed the frosted animal crackers from the pantry and he was set- oh! 

He rushed back to the silverware drawer where the straws were kept. He felt around until he felt the hard plastic, and he grinned, carefully walking through the dark and putting the straw in his bottle. He took a sip, not wanting to wait to get to his room. Suddenly, he stopped, chocolate milk falling from his lips to the floor as he gagged. He put the bottle down and lent over the kitchen sink, heaving as the horrible taste continues to assault his gag reflex. His knuckles were white from his grip on the edge of the sink as he emptied his stomach down the drain. 

Virgil leaned over the sink as he panted, trying to regain the air that had forced out of him. The anxious trait felt lightheaded and rested his head on the cool counter. He’d have to wash his mouth out soon, But that helplessness only pulled him deeper into littlespace, leaving him to cry over the loneliness and fear of a child that felt sick and alone. He did his best to wash his mouth out though, the water running covering the soft padding of feet in slippers until it was too late.

“Virgil, what on earth are you doing up at this hour?” Logan’s voice scared Virgil, and he looked up in horror at the bespectacled side in front of him. Logan’s face didn’t betray his thoughts as his eyes flickered between the water bottle filled with chocolate milk, Virgil's pajamas, and his tearstained face. 

Logan looked down at his feet as he carefully sifted through his thoughts. Virgil was frozen with tears falling down his face, seeming almost like a scared child-

Oh

Logan didn’t know how to act, how would he do this? God, why couldn’t Patton have woken up? He sighed, deciding on a plan of action. Time to test his theory.

“Virgil, why are you up?” he repeated, then paused. “You’re too young to still be awake at this time.” Virgil’s shock told him all he needed to know. He emptied the milk, noting the cup and straw hadn’t been cleaned well. Virgil just stood in stunned silence as he cleaned both, only snapping out of it when Logan took his hand. 

“Let’s go to your room” Logan was moving before the younger side could protest, and he simply followed thoughtlessly. They trudged up the stairs together to Virgil’s room, and it quickly became apparent how neglected his little side was just by looking at how little there was. Logan sat down. “Are you alright, Virgil? You seem ‘Shook’. I assure you I won’t tell a soul if you don’t wish for me to, though I imagine Patton is better with children and could help more.” he pointed out, wondering if perhaps it would be better to just get Patton… But he’d made a promise, and so he sat. “You may want to get out of those pajamas, they need to be washed.”

Virgil looked down, realizing he had thrown up on his clothes as well. He slowly took his shirt off, sad that his only little jammies were being taken. He changed out of his pants and went to the bathroom in his boxers at Logan’s request. He cleaned his face and brushed his teeth, still firmly in littlespace despite his worrying. When he returned to his room, he was a bit surprised when he had PJs thrust at him. He put it on, quickly noticing that he was in Logan’s unicorn onesie about halfway through. He burrowed into the soft fabric with a happy noise, happy to finally wear a onesie as a little. 

The other side appeared to have set up The Lion King and acquired some popcorn in the five minutes Virgil was gone. The little scrambled onto the bed in excitement to watch the movie. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Virgil chirped

They both froze.

Virgil’s mind ran out thousands of miles a minute, What had he done? After Logan did all of this stuff for weird little Virgil, he just likely embarrassed him. Not to mention Logan may assume and have the wrong idea-

A hand laid on his arm. 

 

“You’re overthinking, Virgil. You may refer to me as a father figure in this headspace, if you would like to. May I start the movie?”

The anxious boy bit his lip, then nodded. Company. He’d have company and not face this alone. 

 

“I’d like that”


End file.
